Go For It: Prologue
by gundamgirl88
Summary: ACK! Sorry it has taken me SO darn long to get something out!! I hope that this is worth it! I think I'm going to be doing more than one fic at once, so watch for a new one...hopefully...


EEP! Oh, you guys are gunna kill me…. I'm REALLY sorry I haven't gotten ANYTHING out for a REALLY long time, it's just that High School is harder than I thought it was going to be. Also I've been debating about which story to post, I've got too many! I finally decided on this one, and yes, it's ANOTHER school AU. I got the idea as I was planning on what to do about revising Teach Me how to Love. Damn Muse. Also alioop108 says that this part is A LOT like another fic, Finding a soul by Elise. Alioop has read it and said it was good, I haven't gotten around to it yet. Anywhoot, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: "Never Underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups" –sticker

NOTE: this is all in Relena's POV

Go For It: Prologue

I remember a time when I was happy.

My mother, father, and I lived in apartment 376 in our big city town. My father owned a hardware store, Peacecraft Hardware. My mother was a sixth grade teacher. We liked where we lived. We could have lived in a house, I wanted to at times, but we were fine where we were.

Hilde was my best friend since before I can remember. Her, her mother and father lived right next to us, in apartment 377. We went to the same school, and were always in the same class, always. We were inseparable. We were almost sisters, and we very well could have been, seeing as her parents were my godparents and vise versa. Our families were close. Very close. We used to always say that one day we were going to move to a nice small suburban town and buy a nice big house, and have nice clothes, and go to a nice school.

But we always just dreamed, because we were happy where we were.

We always *were* saving money for it, though I didn't really see the point.

And then my parents died.

And so here I am now, at their funeral, the tears streaming down my cheeks and mixing with the pounding rain.

Cancer. That's what took them. They knew all along.

All along, and they never even told me. Not in all fifteen years of my life.

I always thought they loved me too much.

So here I stand, in front of two matching stones engulfed in the earth, the rain splattering the Peacecraft name.

It was like that rain was cleansing me, somehow trying to wash away my pain and sorrow, saying that my parents were sorry.

It almost worked…almost.

That night I slept in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, with an unfamiliar family. The rain still made paths down the windowpane on the wall, and it mesmerized me.

I didn't really think.

I guess I really didn't believe they were gone.

Maybe I didn't want to believe it.

So I picked myself up and the door clicked behind me.

'376' I read in my mind, standing alone in the rain facing what was once my apartment door.

I was soaked, through and through. But I don't really think it registered in my brain that I could possibly catch pneumonia.

376.

A hand was placed on my shoulder.

Hilde.

I didn't turn around.

She hugged me then. And I don't know what happened after that, but I just broke down. I turned to face her arms and sunk to the floor. And cried.

Gods I cried hard.

"They're gone aren't they." I choked out softly.

"No" she whispered to me, still holding me in a sisterly embrace.

I knew what she meant. She didn't have to explain, I knew. And suddenly I wanted to get away. To move, take what my family had saved up and move to that suburban town with the big house, nice clothes, and the nice school. I wanted to get away from all of this.

So we did.

At the end of freshman year, only four weeks later, we just got up and left. We drove almost the entire summer.

I did a lot of thinking then. I really felt guilty, for doing this to Hilde, making her and her parents leave with me. Well, my parents too, I suppose. They were always my godparents. But when I told Hilde I was sorry about having made her come with me, she used to always cut me off by saying,

"I don't mind Rely, because we're doing this together."

She was always so much like a sister to me.

We bought a big house, just like we wanted. It had lush green yard framed by a white picket fence; but the house itself was beautiful. Standing a full two stories, it was white washed, with a welcoming red door and a lot of windows. I loved it already.

My feet scuffed across the wooden floors, while I took in my new surroundings.

This place was *big*.

I walked slowly up the stairs, my fingers dragging over the banner rail.

And suddenly I was outside of a room. A green room. The walls were tinted in the slightest shade of an almost leafy color, and my door was painted in a lighter color. I loved it so much. There was also a window at the middle of the opposite wall. I walked over to see a small side garden below.

Suddenly an image of a someone throwing rocks at the pane to catch my attention came to mind. I giggled mentally and shook my head to rid myself of the foolish thought.

"I see this room will be yours." A voice called from the doorway. I turned quickly and saw Hilde standing there, smiling at me. I returned the gesture whole-heartedly.

"I love this place." I confessed.

She smiled wider, "Me too."

NOTE: OK, ALIOOP108 HAS TOLD ME HOW MUCH LIKE "Finding a soul" by Elise" THIS STORY IS. TRUST ME, IT WILL **NOT** BE THE SAME. ALSO, ALIOOP108'S BIRTHDAY IS OCTOBER 12!! HAPPY B-DAY!!


End file.
